DESCRIPTION: Methods currently used to diagnose Dental fluorosis rely on subjective measurements based on epidemiological indices. This has resulted in lack of diagnostic sensitivity, specificity and has led to inconsistencies in data summary and report. The proposed investigation Aims at developing objective and quantitative methods for fluorosis diagnosis using imaging technology (Quantitative Light Fluorescence [QLF] and digital intraoral photography) and visual examination. Validation of results will be provided by direct microanalysis of fluoride content and 3-d quantification of mineral content of fluoride-related hypomineralization. Both extracted teeth and children ages 7 to 13 will be examined as part of the study. Identification of selected surfaces as fluorosis cases or non-fluorosis cases will be performed visually and will be recorded with QLF and digital intraoral photographs. A method to quantify fluoride-related hypomineralization using micro CT will be developed. Methods to quantify captured images using image analysis software will also be developed. Sensitivity, specificity and repeatability of each method will be assessed. The development of objective methods for Dental fluorosis diagnosis will improve Dental fluorosis and fluoride research. The proposed investigation will provide the opportunity to identify such methods for the assessment of Dental fluorosis. It will provide the methodological framework to resolve discrepancies that currently make it difficult to compare results of studies dealing with the epidemiology, and the biological and esthetic effects of Dental fluorosis. [unreadable] [unreadable]